To the Filthy Rich the Destitute is the?
by KaityCat
Summary: Kyouyas father has thrown him under the bus. Without a penny to his name he must ask the last person he would ever think of for financial help. If this does get romantic it will be HaruhixKyouya. Rated M for language, but thats it
1. Knock Knock

**So I'm going to put something into my other fanfic "Fairy Tail" It inspired this story cause I thought it would be interesting and fun to write. So I'll try to keep up on updating. Also, this is gonna have some political inaccuracies. That's why its called fan **_**fiction**_**. And this has nothing to do with my political opinions.**

Haruhi had just Finished doing her homework. College law professors were very demanding and loved to flood there students with work. Though her eyes felt like they were bleeding she had finally finished her work.

She sat down to a cup of tea and took a deep breath, appreciating the silence of her cozy apartment.

_Knock knock_

Who was at the door at this ungodly hour? She considered pretending to be asleep. Finally she decided that it must be important if they had to do it this late. She got up and opened the door. Standing in the threshold was a face she hadn't seen in a long time.

Haruhi's eyes must have been playing tricks on her. She had removed her contacts so maybe that was it.

"Kyouya?"

"Hello Haruhi." He replied.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked. "I haven't seen you since we graduated. Come in."

She gave him a cup of tea and the two sat in different chairs. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"Well, I'm in a bit of a fix…fuck it I'm screwed!" he exclaimed. "These past few months have been hell!"

"Oh, what happened?" Haruhi asked, a little scared.

"I'll tell you what happened," he said standing up. He started to pace a little bit. "My father threw me under the bus! That's what happened! I always asked if he had a plan for what to do about healthcare, he always said he would be alright. He said he had great plan. Wanna know what it was? It was to name me the heir to the company, put everything in my name, empty the accounts, and run away to god knows where leaving me to deal with the leftovers!" he was yelling pretty loud right now.

"He chose me because I don't have any kids or anything. And my brothers were so sore at me for getting the company that they won't talk to me anymore. I tried to fix things, I really did. But I had no money to work with and as fast as-as" he was at a loss for words. He then snapped his fingers "-as fast as _that_ the company went belly up. Everything but what you see right here has been repossessed. I had to drop out of school because I obviously cant make my tuition. And your funny if you think anyone would risk putting my name on a scholarship right now. I can't get a job because my name is all over the Ohtori failure." He was laughing a little bit now. "So that's where you come in, Haruhi".

"Do you need me to help you learn how to live like a commoner?" she asked quietly. He was currently very intimidating.

He laughed "I'm not a commoner Haruhi, I'm fucking _destitute_," he spat. "I'm up to my eyeballs in debt. I asked everyone from the host club to help me out or let me stay with them. The heads of their families don't want my bad press though. "

"Are you…."

"Can I stay with you?" he asked.

She really should have just pretended not to be home.

"What will you do if I say no?" she asked. "There's always a threat at the end of every favor you ask."

"If you say no then I'm sleeping on the street tonight." He replied.

The room was quiet.

"I don't have much money." She finally said. "and the living arrangement are going to be tight".

"Anything is better than my current situation."

With a sigh Haruhi stood up and walked toward the closet. "I'll make up the couch."

"Thank you."

Haruhi set up the couch and gave Kyouya a tour of the tiny apartment.

_This is so surreal. _She thought to herself._ I've never seen him this undone._

The next day, Haruhi spent her classes incredibly distracted. She found it hard to wrap her head around the situation at hand. She was in the class room of a very nice school while _Kyouya Ohtori _was walking around the city looking for a job.

Once she got home she dived right into her books. After a few hours she heard the door handle rattling. It then swung open.

"HARUHI!" exclaimed a very animated brunette woman. "I haven't seen you in days! What's with our crazy schedules?" she tossed her things onto the floor carelessly. "You're my roommate for crying out loud. We should be able to see each other much more often than this."

"Well Rin, when you're out until 4 am gallivanting around town I'm going to be asleep when you get home. You do realize this right?"

"Whatever" she chimed as she turned around. Her loose braid spun with her. She walked towards her chair in the living room and plopped down to watch TV.

Haruhi was still diligently at work when there was a knock at the door. Even though Rin was in the same room as the door while Haruhi was at the other side of the apartment she called out "Haruhi, door!"

Haruhi then walked over to get it. On the other side was Kyouya. "Sorry," she said. "It automatically locks."

"Whozat?" Rin yelled. "Some sort of salesman? We don't want to buy any of your shit so you can go away. And here's some advice: selling door to door is dead. The internet is where it's at."

"Rin!" Haruhi scolded. "This isn't a salesman. This is my friend Kyouya. He's going to be staying with us. I just haven't gotten to giving him a key yet."

Rin jumped out of her chair. "Whoa!" She put her hands on Haruhi's shoulders. "You're going about this way to fast! I know, your excited about your first boyfriend and all-"

"Boyfriend?!" Haruhi squawked.

"What did you tell her?" Kyouya asked his hostess.

"-but you need to go a lot slower. A few days is too soon to be giving him a key. And frankly, it's pretty hoe-y that you've already given it up."

"Hold on! He's not my boyfriend! He's a friend from high school. And he needs a place to stay so he's staying here."

"Oh," Rin said letting go of Haruhi's shoulders. "Some one from your cross dresser years… didn't you go to some rich kids school? Why can't he stay at a hotel."

"Because I have absolutely no money." Kyouya replied.

"Hm." Rin glared at him. After looking him up and down she decided two things"

He was very attractive.

She did not trust him.

"I'm watching you salesman."

**Oh what fun. So yeah. I got all excited writing this. It's fun. R&R please. I'll write more later.**


	2. Mood Music

**Alright! So Last night I thought up a new chapter, there's lots of music in it.**

Today was a good day. Haruhi had classes all day but Rin had none. That meant she had the whole apartment to herself. She decided she would have to celebrate. And she knew just how to do it. She started by shedding down to her underwear and bra. She then went into the living room and put her ipod in the speakers. The song _A Gentleman Caller _began to play. Rin proceeded to sing along with Cursive, though she was not very good, and dance around; jumping from couch to chair.

"You say you wanna get even, you say you wanna get your bad man good. Well. Are you in the mood?!"

Kyouya had been in the brushing his teeth. He was thinking of how he was going to get out of the mess he was in, a question that haunted his every thought. He hadn't gotten any good sleep in quite a while. The stress was starting to show on his face. He looked in the mirror and traced the bags under his eyes. He was snapped out of his deep thought by a horrendous sound. He walked outside of the bathroom to find out who was killing a goat in the living room.

"You bad. Girl, Does it feel good?! Bein' Bad? DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO!" Rin scream-sang while jumping on the couch.

Kyouya let out an awkward cough.

Shit.

Rin froze in place for a moment. She then opened one eye, then the other. The two stared at each other for a moment. Please take note that this was not a romantic or lustful moment. It was pure awkward. And so they stood frozen. Kyouya, with his raised eyebrow of judgment. And Rin, who was too embarrassed to blush, was stark white.

_Stupid girl. Stupid girl. Stupid girl. Stupid girl. _Taunted the ipod as it switched to Gwen Stefani's song.

Finally Rin's brain decided to start working again.

"What the HELL are you doing in the living room you sick perv!" She erupted.

"_I'm_ a perv?" Kyouya scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "You're the one dancing around the living room in your underwear." he pointed out.

Rin scowled at him, unwilling to admit that he had a point. After a few more seconds of embarassed glaring, the smart-ass that Rin was got the better of her.

"Am I allowed to go get dressed or are you going to keep staring at me?" She asked, scowling. Kyouya made a disgusted face at her.

"_Please_ go get dressed." He almost begged, or at least as much as his remaining dignity would allow him. God, what was the world coming to when Kyouya Ohtori had to half-beg stupid people to do things that should have been common sense? Just proof of how much his life had gone downhill lately. He sighed in an exasperated manner as Rin headed to her room to find her discarded clothes.

Haruhi came home in the late afternoon. Rin immediately bombarded her with a mixture of rage and neediness.

"I want him out!" she erupted. "He has seen me in the nude and now he has to leave. That salesman is a sicko perv!"

"What?" Haruhi was shocked. "What the hell Kyouya?"

Kyouya was annoyed to be interrupted from his staring contest with one of his bills."Firstly, it was only her underwear. Secondly, she was in the living room dancing on the couches, which is why I am sitting on the floor. And Rin, I am not trying to sell anything so stop calling me that."

Haruhi turned to Rin. "You forgot he was here didn't you?"

"That's not the point. I don't like this arrangement. You didn't even ask me in the first place-"

"Because I pay the rent and you barely pay for your own food." Haruhi interrupted.

Rin growled. "Either way I don't like him. And I really don't trust him. He's a corrupt business owner, and from the stories you told me about him he's probably got some sinister plan. So, I'm going to bed so that I don't hit you…actually I would probably hit him, but you would yell at me. So good night." As she walked down the hallway she called to Haruhi. "Protect your loins, Haruhi. He's dangerous."

Kyouya and Haruhi looked at each other for a moment. "I'll Febreez the furniture." She sighed.

Kyouya was sitting on the couch, which was also his bed, shaking his head wearily at a sea of papers that surrounded him. Haruhi came in and sat beside him, careful not to wrinkle anything.

"What do you miss most about being rich?" she asked.

Kyouya smiled. "Oh god, what to choose? The money? The power? I think I miss the functions. The most, if I had to choose. It was an opportunity to make my father proud. I could wow some people into doing business with us and knowing just how to handle people. It was amazing. It's not a bad way to meet women either."

"hm. So, what _do_ you do at those anyways? Just talk about how rich you are?"

"No, well a little. You just talk about anything proper. There's some food. And there's dancing. Tamaki actually invited me to one that's going on tonight, to make up for not being able to take me in. Of course I declined. It would be so embarrassing. Everyone knows what happened."

Haruhi saw that he probably did miss going to those events. So, she came up with a plan.

"You don't need a big ballroom to dance." Haruhi mentioned.

"I witnessed this fact earlier today." He looked up from the bill he was holding with wry grin.

"Yeah, well, I have a radio and-"

Kyouya got up and stood in a slight bow. He then offered Haruhi his hand, palm side up. "May I have this dance?"

She was surprised at how eagerly he responded. "Uh, sure." She then took his hand and stood up. "If you move the furniture I'll try to find a station that works."

She fiddled with the dial. After dealing with a helpless sea of static she finally found a jazz station. God this machine was a piece of crap!

"Alright, this is as good as we're gonna get." She sighed.

"I like it, it's nice." Kyouya replied. The two met in the center of the room.

"I will warn you that I forgot all of the dance lessons I got in highschool. It's pretty horrifying to see me in action." She said, her voice a little worried.

"Stand on my feet if you'd like. You're pretty small."

Haruhi was going to protest that that manner of dancing was reserved for small children and their fathers, but Kyouya grabbed her hands and took the lead.

A woman with a light southern drawl softly sang to them.

_I know a place where we can go, baby,  
Where you can find out just how low life can be._

Haruhi was concentrating on a lot of things at once. The tempo of the song. The steps she was taking. Her balance. Her distance from Kyouya. How hot her skin was where his hand touched her back, even through clothes. What was with this guy? Was he a freaking radiator or something?

_Has no one told you, you have a future, girl  
So bright and filled with promise  
Has no one lead you down to Club Limbo._

Suddenly, Haruhi felt gravity turn on. She was falling towards the ground for reasons she did not know. A small yelp escaped her lips as she felt herself rushing towards the carpet. She braced herself for impact, but impact never came. She lay levitated in the air, though her vision had been flipped upside down.

Kyouya laughed. Haruhi lifted her head to see that he was the reason that she was in the air. It wasn't a spectacular phenomena, it was a dip.

"What was with that sound?" he said in between chuckles.

"uh, I was concentrating, and I wasn't paying attention, so I thought that I fell." She said, pink tinting her face.

The two had a good laugh and danced a while longer, to fast songs and slow songs alike.

After a while they sat on the couch.

"That was very enjoyable, I'm glad we did that" Kyouya reflected.

Haruhi had never seen him in such openly high spirits. There was color in his face and his smile was not smug, but sincere. This was unusual. She put her hand to his forehead.

"Are you alright, you're acting oddly."

Kyouya laughed. "I'm feeling better than I have in a long while." This was a true statement. He then looked at the coffee table that he had pushed into the kitchen area. Bills and other scary documents stared back at him, mockingly.

But, he wasn't going to think of that at the moment. There were other things he would rather spend time doing, like having fun with an old friend. They could ruin his life in the morning.

**This is a fun story to write. My dear friend Crashing Wave Alchemist wrote most of the parts with Rin. It's a mixture of characters she made years ago and I absolutely love her! She's great comedic relief. I LOVE YOU MEL! THANKS FOR BEING MADE OF AWESOME SAUCE!**


	3. Smile for the Camera Baby

**Hi! I'm glad to be getting such positive feedback. I did Rin all by myself! Yay! (It's not hard. As my friend said: "She's not very deep". ) I hope you like this chapter. **

Things were not getting better for Kyouya. His bills were transforming in color from white to pink. The language printed on them was getting less polite as well. He could recall one document that used the words "you broke son of a bitch". He wondered why he ever got a P.O. box. He would be resting so much easier if the mail were being sent to a foreclosed mansion that he never visited. He wouldn't have to deal with the new papers. After spending the whole night dealing with an assortment of depressing paperwork Kyouya deserved to sleep in on a Saturday morning.

Haruhi was a naturally early riser. This morning she felt like cooking and decided to make breakfast for her roommates. She looked inside of the refrigerator to find that it was barren. She would have to go to the store. Haruhi got dressed and ready for the day, throwing on shorts, a t-shirt, and a sweat shirt. Haruhi had become slightly less asexual in her dress; though she wasn't running around in pink ribbons and bows. After graduation she didn't feel like bothering to keep up with her hair cut, so it almost reached her shoulders now.

As Haruhi walked past the threshold of her apartment she was blinded by a bright flash. There was an excess of yelling and even more flashes. Once her eyes adjusted she saw that a crowd had surrounded her door. Many of them had cameras of one kind or another. The words they were screaming started to form sentences too.

"- tax evasion!"

"How does he feel about living in these conditions?"

"He doesn't have any money so why are you acting as his mistress?"

"Kiri S. claims that he if the father of her child, and demands compensation. As his new flame how do you feel?"

"Is he here now?"

"Do you have a comment?"

Haruhi turned around and shut the door as she went back inside, locking it behind her. She then went into the hallway and burst into Rin's room. She knew who these people were but needed to know what brought them to her doorstep.

"Rin, get up. You're in big trouble!"

"It's Saturday fucking morning, what's wrong with you? I haven't had time to do anything yet!"

"Did you tell anyone about Kyouya being here?" she asked.

"Yeah, some guys at a bar. Why? Was it a secret?"

"Well, there is a mob of paparazzi outside and you get to deal with them, because this is your mess. Oh, and also, did you say I was his mistress?"

"Meh, I said I sensed something fishy going on. And how he's trying to sell you his wears, but I never used those words specifically."

Haruhi grabbed Rin's ear and dragged her to the living room. "Don't yell until you're outside. He's sleeping right there." She gestured towards the couch.

Rin was then thrust onto the porch, the door slamming behind her.

"There's another woman?"

"Why is he sleeping on the couch? Are you having a fight? I'm going to say you're having a fight over the baby thing…and a prostitute."

"No, she IS the prostitute."

Rin was ready to deal with the scum of the earth now that she was pissed beyond all reason.

**And that's it for this chapter. I know it's short but I hit a block. But I wrote the chapter and decided it was about time to feed the baby birds. I think I have an idea of what's happening next, I just have to figure out how I want to do it. So yeah…R&R and if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them.**


End file.
